gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Somewhere Only We Know
Somewhere Only We Know ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Born This Way, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers als Abschiedssong für Kurt gesungen, welcher in dieser Folge wieder zurück an die William McKinley High School wechselt. Sie werden dabei von den Schülern der McKinley auf verschiedenen Instrumenten, wie Gitarre, Bass, Schlagzeug und Streichquartett begleitet, Blaine selbst spielt kurz auf dem Klavier. Während des Songs verabschieden sich die Warblers von Kurt und danach Blaine, der mit den zu Tränen kämpfen. Auch Kurt ist gerührt und umarmt ihn, versprechend, dass er ihm niemals Lebewohl sagen wird. Das Original stammt von Keane aus ihrem Debütalbum "Hopes And Fears" aus dem Jahr 2004. Charts Lyrics Blaine: I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh, simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love Is this the place that I've been dreaming of Oh, simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? The Warblers: Somewhere only we know Blaine mit den Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go The Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go (Blaine: Ooo! Ah-ah!) Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Blaine: Ha! Ah, ah, ow!) Blaine mit den Warblers: This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Blaine: Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? Trivia *Dieser Song, Blackbird aus Unsere eigenen Songs und Tightrope aus Homecoming sind die einzigen Songs, die die Warblers mit musikalischer Begleitung gesungen haben. *Der Song ist sowohl der letzte der Warblers, in dem Kurt involviert ist, als auch ihr letzter, den sie in der zweiten Staffel performen. *Das ist Blaines letztes Song als Hauptstime der Warblers, da er in Das Purple-Piano Project an die McKinley wechselt und sich den New Directions anschließt. **Zwar singt Blaine in Dynamische Duette die Hauptstimme bei Dark Side, ist aber kein Mitglied der Warblers mehr. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Fehler *Während Blaine singt und die Warblers sich von Kurt verabschieden, kann man sehen, wie Brittany die Treppen zweimal runtergeht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson